


You've Got it All Wrong

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [86]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Lance comes out as bisexual when he brings everyone to meet his new boyfriend Leo. Leo is nice, charming and a perfect match for Lance and their group, so Keith can't for the love of Earth, figure out why he gets so upset with Lance and leo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "i found your dad shiro au on ao3 and i love it!!!! how about lance getting a boyfriend and teen keith is jealous and vents to shiro about it? bonus if it's also lance lowkey coming out as bi/pan but since keith is jealous he thinks keith doesn't like him not being straight. ily and your work and if i could i'd give you a hug so virtual hug *hugs*"

               When Lance introduced Keith and his friends to Lance’s boyfriend it threw _everyone_ to a loop. Considering how many girls Lance had chased throughout his years in school with his crushes and love life. He’d never mentioned an interest in other boys before until everyone got to meet Lance’s new boyfriend. Whom had been apparently dating Lance for a little over five weeks now.

               However, everyone took it with smiles and acceptance and soon the boy, Leo, was accepted into their group of friends. Hunk and Leo got along with talk about engineering and plans to build a machine that could improve the speed and power of bicycles that was ecofriendly. Pidge enjoyed Leo’s enthusiasm for science and space exploration and he apparently knew Matt well. Lance’s family all adored the boy and even Shiro enjoyed talking to the boy when he started to give him a ride to Lance’s house after school, about where they both have traveled in the world.

               It was a surprise when Lance had explained that he was bisexual, meaning he was interested in both sexes and not just one or the other. Lance was more attracted to women in general, but he still had an attraction to boys like Leo.

               “I would marry a lady or a dude.” Lance had shrugged when Pidge inquired further. “I can see myself settling down with either. I like ladies more so but I also like the guys too.”

               Everyone could tell that Lance was nervous in his _coming out,_ and they were quick to hug and accept their friend as they always had. Everyone, Keith included, made sure Lance didn’t ever feel insecure or hesitant about his sexuality after coming out, which eventually led to them meeting Leo. Who was a ball of sunshine.

               Everyone was enjoying Leo. Everyone except Keith.

               And Keith didn’t understand why.

               Leo was nice and never said a mean word to Keith. He knew that Keith was autistic and had even asked about Keith’s stims because his younger brother was just recently diagnosed as autistic. Leo laughed at everyone’s jokes, even Keith’s stupid ones and playfully bit back at Keith when he got angry. Even Red liked Leo.

               _So why on Earth did Keith always get angry when Leo was around?_

               During lunch, one Saturday, Keith decided to get to the bottom of things and confronted his dad with his concerns. Thankfully, Shiro was quiet and respectful as he let his son vent out his frustrations and misunderstandings. He didn’t interrupt once and waited until Keith was finished before adding his thoughts concerning the incident.

               “And he’s super nice. But whenever we give him and Lance a ride home I get so angry and don’t want to talk to either of them. And then Lance is all mushy, goo-goo eyes about Leo even when Leo isn’t there.” Keith huffed and angrily stabbed his grilled cheese with a fork. Shiro hid a smile behind his lunch and nodded. “Plus, Lance spends a lot more time with Leo and not us. Or he _always_ has to invite Leo when we hang out, but Leo’s a good guy and he’s really nice.”

               “He is.” Shiro nodded in agreement.

               “See! Even you like Leo! So why would I get angry every time that he’s around.” Keith slumped back into his seat feeling dejected. Taking pity on the poor, confused boy, Shiro decided to intervene and add his thoughts to the situation.

               “Well, have you ever considered that maybe you’re not always angry when he’s around but when he’s around _Lance?”_ Shiro asked and Keith frowned. The teen was silent and considered his dad’s words.  _True. I don’t get mad when it’s just Leo around._

               “But why?”

               “Well, maybe you’re not really mad at all and it’s not that you don’t like Leo.” Shiro suggested quietly, causing Keith to groan. Sometimes he wished that his dad would just spit it out right away and stop speaking in riddles all the time. It could be frustrating to Keith, who had a hard-enough time with social situations and reading people’s emotions.

               “Dad, please.”

               “What I mean is,” Shiro chuckled softly. “I think you might be jealous of Leo.”

               Keith’s jaw dropped this time. “What?! Why would I be jealous?!” Keith cried out, recoiling as if Shiro had burned him. Shiro snickered and bit into his lunch before answering while Keith continued to huff in denial.

               “I don’t know. You’ll have to figure that out on your own. Maybe you just don’t like one of your friends hanging out with someone new? I mean it’s been you, Hunk and Pidge for almost ten years now and suddenly a new kid is entering your group and taking all of Lance’s time. Lance is one of your closest friends and I know how hard it can be for you to let someone new in.”

               Keith continued to pout and didn’t make a move to correct his dad or speak up. However, his dad’s words had more of an impact on Keith than he liked to admit. They were starting to make sense the more that Keith thought about them. _What if dad was right? What if I really am jealous? Does that make me a bad friend?_

               “Am I a bad friend, then? If I am jealous?” Keith finally asked. Shiro swallowed at how tiny and _scared_ Keith’s voice sounded in that instant. Keith had a hard time making friends and having Hunk, Pidge and Lance from an early age was one of the greatest parts of Keith’s life. Shiro knew that Keith was insecure about his inability to make friends and always worried that Lance, Hunk or Pidge would grow tired of him and leave him behind.

               “Oh no. Keith. Do you ever do anything to Leo?” Shiro asked softly and pushed his lunch away. Keith picked at a spot on the table and sighed. Then he shook his head.

               “Are you ever mean to Leo? Or anyone else?” Another shake of the head.

               “Do you ever do anything to stop Lance and Leo from hanging out?” A shake of the head.

               “Do you feel the need to forcefully break up Leo and Lance?” There was a slight hesitant before a firm shake of Keith’s head. Shiro smiled and ran gentle fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith leaned into them like a cat. “Then you’re not a bad friend. It’s okay to feel jealous, especially if you’re scared. Just try to remember that Lance isn’t going anywhere and neither is Hunk or Pidge. Plus having _another_ friend could be nice.” Shiro said while Keith sighed and smiled against his dad’s touch. His dad always had a way with calming him down and knew what to do.

               Keith just hoped that his dad was right and this was all it was.

x.V.x

               Keith was avoiding him.

               That much Lance knew.

               Anytime Lance tried to just hang out with Keith or Leo and Keith, Keith would have plans or keep quiet without looking at Lance. Sometimes he would talk to Leo but most often he kept quiet. Leo had taken it with a good heart – bless his little soul – and told Lance that some people preferred space and that was okay. But Lance knew this was strange for Keith. It was not normal behavior for him.

               At first Lance thought that maybe Keith had a crush on Leo and his head had almost exploded. However, that thought quickly was torn down when Keith had called Leo an acquaintance instead of friend.

               _“It’s a step up from just Leo. Isn’t that cool? I think he’s starting to warm up to me like Lance and Pidge!”_ Leo had laughed excitedly and Lance soon relaxed.

               But if Keith didn’t have an awkward crush on Leo then why would he be avoiding Lance? That was when a dark thought came to Lance’s mind. One that made him sick to his stomach and bit his nails down to the nub in worry.

               _What if Keith was freaked out that I wasn’t straight?_

               Lance had always considered he and his friends to be very open minded, even Keith. However, none of them had ever discussed sexuality or gender or even dating with one another until Lance’s coming out as a bisexual. Of course, no one was surprised when Pidge made an announcement that they were nonbinary a few years back, but that had been obvious when Pidge had preferred to be called them/they since elementary school.

               _Would Keith really be bothered if I wasn’t straight? What if he’s freaked out?_ Lance bit his lip. He didn’t want to think that to be a possibility and a part of him was saying that Keith would _never_ act this way, but another teeny-tiny part of him was the irrational part that was freaking out over Keith not accepting him. After all, Keith was his second best-friend. How could Lance accept himself if one of his best friends couldn’t accept him? Wasn’t it code that a best friend was supposed to love and accept you, no matter what? Unless you like, commit murder?

               Being bisexual wasn’t even close to murder.

               So why wouldn’t Keith accept him.

               Leo wasn’t making matters any better. In fact, he had giggled at Lance and gave him a small kiss on the cheek for his worries.

               “Come on now. I may not have known your friends long, but I _know_ Keith would never think that.” He laughed and continued with their lunch as they waited for the others to join them. Lance pouted and accepted Leo’s fingers running through his hair as an apology for laughing. Which was house the others found them and Keith felt his stomach twist.

               He sat down with Hunk and Pidge and the group sat in silence. Keith and Lance were both avoiding each other’s gazes and everyone could feel the tension in the air. Eventually, Leo sighed and put his lunch down.

               “Keith,” He said, catching Keith’s full attention. “Lance, here, seems to think that you are upset by the fact that he’s bisexual.” Lance stared at his boyfriend in horror while Keith’s jaw dropped. Then he quickly fumed and slapped Lance’s arm.

               “Hey!”

               “How could you think that?!” Keith demanded with an irritated huff. Lance blinked owlishly and Keith sighed. “I could _never_ hate you or be disgusted with you. Especially because of your sexual orientation! That’s absurd. That’s like you saying that you’re upset that I’m autistic!”

               “I would never think that!” Lance shot back and Keith scowled.

               “Then why would you think that low of me?” Keith’s voice almost cracked with hurt and Lance felt himself filling with guilt. His entire body deflated and Keith sighed. “Lance, you’re one of my closest friends ever. I’m really lucky to have you and the others. I could never be upset with you. You’re bisexual and that’s great. I’m happy that you’re comfortable with yourself to tell us.”

               “Keith, I’m sorry.” Lance twisted his hands nervously and Keith swallowed. “You’ve just kinda been ignoring me, and I guess I thought the worse. That was wrong of me.”

               “It’s okay. I have been a bit of a jerk.” Keith chuckled and everyone laughed quietly. “I guess I was just jealous of Leo.”

               This time it was Leo’s turn to blink in surprise and Lance frowned. Keith swallowed thickly before continuing. “I’ve only ever had 3 friends in my life and I know I won’t make a lot more friends. I’m lucky enough to have you, Pidge _and_ Hunk in my life. When Leo came along and took all your attention, I was afraid you’d forget about me and think I really was the weird kid all along.” Keith shrugged, staring down at his worn-out shoes.

               “Keith…”

               “It’s silly but I just, I’m always afraid I’m going to lose you guys. You mean a lot to me, Lance.” Keith admitted quietly. Lance gaped from where he was until Leo nudged him harshly. Lance eyed his boyfriend who was pointing at Keith and shifting his eyes.

               “Keith, hey buddy, no one is _ever_ going to replace you.” Lance said softly and pulled Keith’s chin up so he was looking at him. “You’re our Keith and you will _always_ be our friend. You have been for ten years and for another ten thousand you will be.”

               Keith snorted, but the smile on his face was genuine and remained. “We won’t live that long.”

               “Keith.” Leo said quietly. “I’m sorry if I made you feel jealous. I don’t want to upset you, and I’ve come to enjoy your company as a friend. If you’d like, you can have four friends now?”

               Keith was genuinely surprised by Leo’s comment and only found his smile growing. “Yeah. I’d like that.” He almost grinned again at the blinding beam that Leo sent his way, and this time when Leo kissed Lance’s cheek Keith’s stomach didn’t twist painfully.

               “Besides,” Leo grinned cheekily. “I don’t think anyone can bond as much as you and Lance have.”


End file.
